Chobits – Special Episode – Minoru's Sickness Part 2 – The Adaption
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: The continuation of Minoru's Sickness - A Mystery/Horror Story Surrounding Chobits


**Chobits – Special Episode – Minoru's Sickness Part 2 – The Adaption**

_Chapter I – The White Room_

Minoru"….arghh, it hurts' it hurts so much, I cannot open my eyes, where am I, what have they done to me, what will happen, where is Yuziki…"

Minoru has a tough time trying to open his eyes, he doesn't know where he is at the moment and nobody is there to greet him or even explain to him what is happening, after moving around for bit with his eyes closed he tries to open them on command.

Minoru" arghh, it hurts, it so hurts, arghh I got to do this but it hurts, it really hurts, arghhhhh!...huh, where am I, what is this place, what happened to me?"

As Minoru finally opens his eyes ripping out some of the skin that surrounded his eyes and clearly bleeding rapidly from where it was ripped, he sees a place that he is not familiar with. He is standing in a white place that has a few doors leading to nothingness; they are placed out in nothing… Minoru walks around for a while but doesn't get anywhere because there is nothing there.

Some Time later –

Minoru" Am I all alone in here, are there no one who can hear or see me, how did I end up here, I don't want this, I want to return, am I dreaming, is this a nightmare or maybe an illusion.

?"This is none of what you just said, you are clearly not listening to a word I am saying Minoru, I have been calling out to you for a while now, but you seem not to notice at all."

Out of one of the doors in the white a man comes, he wears a silk rope and a weird long sharp hat, his eyes are cut out, he can therefore not see anything, but he can hear everything that Minoru have been saying during the time he woke up and until now. He walks over to Minoru as he can see where he is, and then he kneels down to Minoru's level even though he hasn't a clue how big or small Minoru truly is.

He looks at Minoru, gazing into his eyes, asking why Minoru is bleeding, yet this man has no eyes, how can he see him Minoru is stomped for a minute he forgets about his own predicament, and is lost wondering what this man is all about.

Minoru" How can you see me, your eyes, they are not, they aren't there, how can you look at me, how can you know where I am and how I look size wise.

The man gazes upon Minoru even more in a very weird way, then he walks a little away, turning towards one of the doors, but just before he walks into one of the doors he asks Minoru a question with a befuddled expression.

?" What are you talking about, do you truly know where you are, do you know who I am, how can you say that I have no sight, I can stare you right in the eyes but you don't see me, have I lost you?"

Then he walks into the door and disappears, Minoru can't concentrate anymore, he feels numb, and as his eyes closes once more he falls to the ground and faints and as the blood covers some of the floor the room disappears.

Some Time Later –

Very faintly Minoru can hear the voice of Yuziki, but he can't see anything and he isn't sure that it truly is her voice, she is talking nonsense, he doesn't quite understand anything she says, it's like she is babbling to him, he can very faintly feel that somebody is carrying him, and that, that somebody is running, but he doesn't know from what or from where.

Could it be Yuziki who is running with him in her hands, or could be somebody else, is he still in the hospital or is he somewhere else? Maybe that man is carrying him, that man he saw a while ago, the man who couldn't see anything, maybe he is helping Minoru escape from the hands of Dr. Wadaki, but Minoru doesn't even know where Dr. Wadaki is or what happened after that new doctor came in and began operating on him.

And also why did he begin operating on Minoru, why would they need to do that for sea sickness, there is no reason to do that for something like that. These questions run through Minoru's mind as he is carried somewhere, his eyes are shut and this time he cannot open them, would that mean that it was all a dream before these are some of the questions that run through his fragile mind.

To Be Continued In Chapter II – The Difference


End file.
